zornpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Story Mode
About A short Guideline made to explain the Story mode of MHPG as also giving out a lot of data about the world the Hunter lives in, in order to understand how everything works. Version_1 In Short: The Apex Virus has been found from an old Veteran Hunter in an old Gore Magala Fossil and been used to enhance Hunters in order to get tronger, but the Virus is beyond control and consumes the mind and heart of the enhanced hunters. These then run rampart and escape the city, which then get eaten from monsters, thus contaminating the Wild life. The Apex Virus has returned now Stronger and more deadly than ever. The Player then discovers a way to battle the Apex Monsters and stop the Veteran Hunter from his plans. Version_2 The Story of MHPG is basically about a man finding the frenzy virus from the old days and trying to use and controll it in order to fight against invading monsters, but it goes wrong causing chaos and the fall of many cities. Soldiers who have gotten "upgraded" with the virus go into rage and spread terror. Some of those soldiers get eaten by monsters, as they started wandering out of the cities, starting to spread the virus now into wildlife making it a new returning threat to the ecology of the world. The hunters around the world start to gather and try to find a way to defeat the virus, united and backed up with the Guild and other various organizations the hunter tries to prevent an upcoming great war. Story Line Version 1 Part 1 (Low Rank) *HUNTER wakes up in his village he grew up in and gets outside. Starts greeting everyone he knows there (Old village granny, Old smith, Bartender, Merchants, random people). He then starts to talk to some people in the village asking for some jobs to do. **''HUNTER does some mini delivering quest.'' **Introduction of gathering and combining will be explained in these quests. *He goes into the a shop and lookes at some ores and weapons. Notices that there was a black gem among new delivered ores, yet decides to ignore it. Hunter goes on to eat in the Gathering Hall. *Other Hunters from far way enter the Gathering Hall and sit down, asking for drinks and food. They start eating and tell stories of their life and the way of a hunter. *Interested into their life the HUNTER decides to join them and also explore the world. He stands up and decides to tell the others, at first they are against it and tell the HUNTER it's too dangerous. As they speak they are being attacked by a mosnter. Luckly the other hunters from far away lure the monster from the village away and defeat it. **''Cinematic of the Monster attacking the village and the hunters luring it away and killing it.'' *As the HUNTER helps the people out from damaged buildings he seems of what a single monster is being able to and the power of it's destrcution, being now even more determined to hunt monsters. *The people he told about his wish to hunt and explore, now gather around him and realize that it may not be such a bad idea to make the HUNTER an official hunter. They give him as a afar well gift Armor and some weapons, a herbivore and a wagon along with other materials. The hunters from far away suggest the HUNTER to tag along with their journey for a while so he can learn. The HUNTER agrees and start walking with them away. **''Cinematic Scene of the HUNTER's farwell'' *The HUNTER and the far away hunters make a stop at night in a random area and explain the HUNTER how to use the weapons. **''Weapon tutorial starts here. (All weapons and how to use them in a quest will be explained. HUNTER has to do all 14 Weapon missions)'' *As the far away hunters see that you manage the weapon tutorial good they tell you then to hunt your first monsters. **''Hunt at night of "MONSTER" Mission 1 starts. Battle explanations start. (How to use certain items, and other trivias)'' *After done mission they start to eat the monster and carve and gather materials from it. **''Cinematic starts where they show the HUNTER how to properly carve and gather mats, looking for good pieces and how to cook the monster. After that they all go to sleep. The sunset is shown and the awakening of the wildlife. The hunters all start to wake up slowly and get ready to continue the journey.'' *As the hunters go on their journey they start telling a bit more of themselfs to the HUNTER and how they became hunters themself. As they talk they suddently get attacked by a wild "MONSTER" and fall from their wagons. The leader tells them to equip themselfs and get into battle positions. **''Hunting Quest of a big "MONSTER" starts here. (easy difficulty)'' *After the hunt the hunters gather around the monster and wonder how and why this happened. They start collecting mats from the monster and look for any kind of hints to why the monster attacked but find nothing. They decide to stay here for a while and explore the area in order to find any other hints. **''Wagons built into a quick camp from hunters. Now the HUNTER can do some minor hunting missions and gather materials from 2 Areas.'' Story Line Version 2 As a young kid you live in a rurar and small village far from th Capital and live a peaceful live. Your father is a Merchant and your mother keeps running a small shop in the village together with some other kids you work in the fields or in the smithy to earn a little bit extra to buy rare and interesting materials from monsters that other strangers bring with into the village. (The player gets introduced to gathering quests and has to go through some quests) One day a mysterious merchant comes into town, fatally wounded and obviously in a terrible state. He keeps saying that he is being chased by something "monstrous" and "not of this world". The Merchant clothed in balck is then vbrought into the guildhall of the village and a doctor prepares to take care of his wound. everyone in the guildhall is then asked to leave except the chief, the doctor and some other well known hunters in the village as also some other high ranked people in the village. As the doctor treats the merchant he realizes that the wounds are beyond help and that they have been infused with some oddly aura spreading around the merchants body. The merchant keept telling to flee and that he is being chased by something dreadfull. The hunters and chief ask him questions to understand what he means and what kind of monster he was being chased but only get vague answers. Meanwhile you and some friends climbed to the roof of the guildhall to spy on the conversation and start to understand in what danger you are. Before the merchant sacked together with his final breath he mumbled something along the lines with "Not born, created..." which worried a lot of the people in the Room. After the doctor stated the merchants death his corpse was wrapped togetehr in bandages and brought from the village to another place to burn it to ashes just to be sure. Notes where taken from the chief and the people in the room started to write down all the heard and found out from this event. The book in which it was holding all those information was then braught into a secret area and the topic was then never mentioned, people tried to keep it secret as good as possible and told the other people in the village that he was attack by a dangerous monster and died to it. A few months later during winter, a Researcher from the capital came to the village and started asking questions, he asked if something weird has happend in the last few weeks or so. Nobody knew anything odd, until the chief stepped up and asked the starnger to come into his house for a chat and a warm drink. You, the youngster, knew what was going on and were so curious that you sneaked into the house of the chief using a hidden passage. After coming close enough, you start to hear the conversation. The researcher has been sent out by the Guild "Alliance" in the Capital to go after a very concerning matter that has been occuring around the area. Mor and more people have been attacked by starnge monsters that have never been seen with an weirdly aura. The man even took out a ancient roll and some books that have survived the second dragon war, which held information about the days before the War. In it it describes a "sickness" or rather a virus that has been called "Apex Virus". The chief never heard about it and so he started to ask questions about that and why he was searching for hints here. The man explained that he asssumed here was the first contact, since all his hints and tracks came down to this place, and that something must have happened here. The chief staggers a bit before he tells him the story of the mysterious merchant that appeared here months ago. The man from the Capital gasps and then suddently went from cool and friendly to anxious and brute, he grabbed the chief and demanded why he hasn't reported this as soon as possible. A wild discussion started and before it got too intense the Man turned his back to the chief and said "A new threat is coming, beyomnd anything we have faced before, prepare old man". With those words he left. A few days later the chief assembled the village and said he wanted to discuss something from important matter. After everyone in the village gathered the chief said it short and simple, " We must flee. We are in great danger...We" But before he could finishthe sentence a massiv boulder landed on him and crushed the old man. there was nothing that could have been done, in panic the people started to run around. Hunters sheathed their weapons and started to spread out, some scouts went looking now of who atatcked. Then suddendly a Dark cloud appeared in the sky, just that it wasn't a cloud but a massive cluster of rocks falling upon the village. People where getting smashed and fatally wounded left and right, while the hunters tried to protect the villagers and tank some rocks. In the middle of the Attack the Player, the Youngster, stands in the middle of a battlefiend of an unkown attack of an unkown emey. One off the hunters then sees you slowly stumbling over dead people and puddles of blood, he dashes toward you grabs you and flings you on his shoulder. Then he started running while in tears "Flee! everyoen Run!" he screams. Those who remained alive in this hell started running after the hunter. While the hunter runs and apologizes in tears you look behind and see how there are wounded people crying on the floor, begging to be taken with before then getting hit by a giant rock. Then in the distance you can hear a screach of a monster that went across the whole place and filled everyone in fear. A few Years have passed and you now live in the capital of a Larger City that is ruled by the "Alliance". The nightmare from back then seemed not to be only targeted at your own village back then, but has happened around the whole area. At first people thoughtthey have been atatcked by people who declared war on them, but when the capital sent out an Exploration team by professionals, they found hints of Fottsteps of an unknown monster and poeple who have been ripped appart from teeth and claws. Also a dangerous Aura in all those places has been found and those who have survived the first attack died from a uncureable disease later on. As a Refugee from the disaster you try to survive in the City by working in a workshop thatsells all kinds of things. You buy and sell things off, restock and take notes of the market. Since the day of the days you fled you haven't heard anything from the people of the Village and the Hunter that saved your life died soon afterwards by taking his own life, he wrote an apology letter to the Guild and saying he was sorry he couldn't save everyone and terrible sorry he was from running away and not protecting the people in the village. Altho the letter was kept confidential and secret as good as possbile, it still leaked through to many hunters in the guild. Angry about his actions they still couldn't deny they would maybe have done the same. One day a Hunter enters the Shop and slams a sword on the counter and glares at you, upon looking at it you realize it was from the Hunter that saved you. You glare up to the Hunter in front of you and listen as he says it's time to join the guild and also become a Hunter. Since the atatcks from back then the number of hunters have declined ever since. The Alliance was worried about this issue and has therefor announced that every young man able to hold a weapon should at least work in the guild for some years to regain their strength to fight Monsters off until they have gotten more Hunters. You glare at the sword again and pick it up, as a kid it seemed so heavy but now it felt so light. After some talk with the Shopkeeper you gather your personal belongings and head off top the Main district of the Capital. There you get introduced to other fellow Veteran HUnters as also other rookie hunters such as yourself. (The Player has to run around the place and talk with various people explaining various things, such as Combining items, gems, Skills, armor, Weapons etc). After the Talking you head over to a small arena where you get the Armor of the Hunter that saved your life as also various weapons he left behind. (Player gets here the started Armor and starter Weapons) In the Arena you have to go through the Training Missions to get used to all weapons available. (Player has to do all weapons training Quests, while fighting again a weak Monster in the Arena) After finishing the Training mission you watch how others train and realize that upon them you seem the most promissing hunter among them. You then are being guided to the guildhall and see how the Guildhead masters as also the Presidents of the Alliance have assembled in the hall as also some other high ranked people. As the other rookie hunters come back from their training it turns out that it's a welcoming party, tho being cheerful and happy and all one of the veteran Hunters says that a life of a Hunter is no game, and that death awaits for each one of us, either coming from the sky, earth or sea and sometimes if we're lucky from age. With those words said the hunters all start to feast on the food and have a party all night. (LR Guild and Village Quest are now unlocked and the player can start doing missions) As the HUNTER starts doing missions he gets to learn more and more people within the City and his reputaion starts to rise. He then becomes friends with various people such as a wandering Cook, a homeless Smith, some other rookie and veteran Hunters, an ambitous researcher, stray palicoes, some rare collectors, some weird but kind people and also a wise old man. (each one of those have a quest line that must be done to unlock them and be able to create a "Village", Story must have been progressed far enough though) In the meantime the Veteran Hunter (Name:ARC) from the Entry ceremony starts collecting all sorts of books and Informations about the attacks from back then as also from the time before the second war.He even started to create his own division to get his information faster.